


everything, everything

by simpletons



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕だけがいない街 | ERASED
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Erased AU, Experimental Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletons/pseuds/simpletons
Summary: “Every time I think of Hasetsu, I remember the snow. I remember Yuuri, the only person other than Victor who had mattered to me. I remember the day he disappeared, only to never return again. I remember leaving the place forever, with nothing but the bitter aftertaste of sorrow.
Memories, even your most precious ones, fade surprisingly quickly. But I don’t go along with that. The memories I value most, I don’t ever see them fading.“





	

**_S U M M A R Y :_ **

“Every time I think of Hasetsu, I remember the snow. I remember Yuuri, the only person other than Victor who had mattered to me. I remember the day he disappeared, only to never return again. I remember leaving the place forever, with nothing but the bitter aftertaste of sorrow.

Memories, even your most precious ones, fade surprisingly quickly. But I don’t go along with that. The memories I value most, I don’t ever see them fading.“

**_N O T E :_ **

An Erased AU which had been sitting in my head for weeks, tbh. I just had to get it out of my system. Title inspired by Nicola Yoon's book.

**_T I M E L I N E :_ **

Start: 12th November, 2016 End: ?


End file.
